A great story
by legendary white wing
Summary: It was necessary the story be told


A great story

One day everything was quiet in New York which was rare, but at least our four favorite brother could blow and spend time between them, and he counted on their little brother to amuse them day he played the ball to the prisoner  
\- Hey hey, Leo, you forget that I'm the king of the dodge, you get that!  
\- nice try Mikey, take that Raph!  
\- not pass far, take that Donnie!  
\- aouch !  
\- hey hey touched your lost!  
\- ho it's not fair!  
There was no saying the four brothers had fun like crazy and suddenly the passage that went to the universe of legend appeared and white wing was there  
\- ho white wing!  
\- wat's the new ones in the universe of the legend ?  
\- well everything is calm in my world, so I figured why not come to see you!  
\- and Aros ?  
\- he built a new castle, but he and still weak!  
\- as you are, you will finally tell us that what are the origin of your universe and also your history!  
\- it is true, with all its I have ever told you, well its to start it has very long time!  
She related, on earth scientists were testing a strange formula on an eagle, and the bird in the night could speak and he had power.  
The eagle could have its power hurt, so it took its flight and thanks to its power it was able to go beyond the earth and it landed on an asteroid and released all the power that it had in Him without hurting anyone and this power has born the universe of legend.  
\- at the beginning there was no creature on the universe then the creator decided that in living world of the eagle but also the mythical creature that one of the wings and its the he created the first dragon and griffin!  
\- so the origin of the universe of legend, was an eagle that had an experience that gave him power that allowed him to make your world?  
\- that's it !  
\- its completely crazy!  
\- and yet its the real story!  
\- What's next?  
\- it seems obvious, the creator gave each people an element so that its universe itself in harmony; but one day the aura black has arrived and told the creator this universe will be his , but the creator refused to let himself do, and he had the idea of creating the kingdom of light would be inhabited by Eagle who would defend his world for peace, but unfortunately as we all know, the war between good and evil is an infinite war!  
The four brother was impressed the story that came from white wing story was just incredible it felt like a fantasy movie, the story of the origin of the universe was over, white wing now Told her story that began very badly since hardly any day when she was out of the egg her mother was killed in a battle, her father took care of her for ten years and the year of her ten years old .  
\- another battle came and my father lost his life, I was in a great sorrow I had nothing left, so I decided to leave on the island that was beside my kingdom, I was alone Cried for a whole night and the day after the eagle of light came to fetch me they told me that the darkness had spared my kingdom and that I had to be the queen!  
\- Queen at ten years old, it must have made you weird no ?  
\- I did not know what I had to do I was lost, but over time I understood my role and I was trained into fight until the day when I was told that a legendary sword was surely going to be mine At first I thought it was a joke, yet I was taken to a temple the sword was in an altar I approached easy I took it and I released it and I heard a voice that me said,  
Let this sword make you the future queen of the universe!  
\- and its that you understood tyou had a destiny to accomplish!  
\- exactly!  
\- Wow this story it's just amazing what happened there!  
\- yes and the story continues to be written since we met !  
\- its true!  
\- just a thing white wing excuse me from the noticed that now but how its that fact that you are your form of eagle you is not supposing to be a dragon?  
\- ho hé hé when i went back to my world as a result of what Aros did to us, we told me i could choose what I want to be and that it was enough to think about it, so I try and Became an eagle again which was better for me seen as my kingdom is an eagle of light as much as to be one!  
\- which makes sense!  
\- well my friends his not everything but I'll go!  
\- ho already?  
\- Mikey, she is queen I remind you!  
\- Hé hé do not worry Mikey we'll meet again!  
Mikey made a white-wing hug that left in his world, the four brothers could hear the most incredible of the history and which will forever be engraved in their memory.

END


End file.
